


Pampered

by beeswaxing



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows better than to disobey the leader of TVXQ. Even when he is miles away and several hundred days from coming back into the fold of the entertainment industry, disobeying him outright would just mean more problems than it is worth, and thus the pampering extends beyond his presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pampered

“What is he going as?”

Kyungjae pinches the bridge of his nose, phone to his ear while staring at his ward across the room taking adorably gleeful selcas of his new freckles. “Ace.”

“Ace?” 

“Yes, Ace.” The beleaguered manager leans against a nearby wall. Trying to pin Changmin down for any length of time is getting harder and harder when everyone in the company practically automatically lets the man do whatever he wants. Long break? Sure, go with our blessings. Unsanctioned photos uploaded to SNS platforms? No reprimand given even if it’s a standard response regardless of the type of photo. Tight schedule so he gets everything done quicker while he is still fresh from the high of his vacation and he has more energy to devote to doing the solo activities before his enlistment, and get the requisite rest he believes he still needs? Of course, whatever you want Changmin-ssi. 

“My Ace…” the smile that can be heard in the warm voice causes even the manager to break into a reluctant smile. However, the tone abruptly changes in the next question. “Wait a minute…it’s freezing today!”

“Yes…” Kyungjae replies haltingly, eyes still on Changmin who is now inspecting his abs a little more closely in the mirror and conferring with the makeup noona who is nodding and brandishing one of her many brushes as they discuss something that looks rather important. 

“Hyung, please make sure he stays warm. I don’t want him to fall sick.”

The manager closes his eyes for a brief moment, pondering why it is that it seems more difficult to look after this particular member of TVXQ rather than both. Maybe it’s because the leader keeps the younger in check without so much as a word, a simple look doing the job easily enough. Changmin’s brattiness is taken into stride and protected from comment by him, no one daring to gainsay when he obviously has no issue with it. The leader pretty much does Kyungjae’s job for him. No one tells Changmin what to do. No one tells Changmin off. Absolutely nobody save for one man.

And this one man is miles away, and pretty much out of reach.

“You know what his outfit is like. How am I supposed to convince him to stay warm when his outfit is the absolute antithesis of warmth?”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way. I trust your creativity.”

Kyungjae opens his eyes then, managing to swallow the surprised noise he almost makes at the sight of the makeup noona brushing makeup on the body of the already very handsome Ace who is eyeing himself with a critical eye in the mirror as she brushes away whatever microscopic flaw he believes is there.

Of all the idols in the world, he had to get stuck with the ones hellbent on perfectionism.

And yet, he will never want it any other way.

“Alright. I’ll try my best.”

“You’ll _do_ your best,” comes the reply, following by a thank you and then an apology for needing to hang up as he needs to return to his own rehearsals.

The manager pockets his phone, pushing away from the wall, deciding not to tell his ward about the phone call as he ponders how the hell he is supposed to make the topless young man, whose costumes absolutely dictates that he remain topless, keep warm somehow. 

“Hyung,” Changmin twists around, gently moving out of reach of the makeup noona who has stopped her brushing of his abs. “How do I look?”

 _Cold_ would be his first answer, Kyungjae’s eyes narrowing on the puckered nipples, drifting downwards. Definitely cold. 

“You look exactly like Ace.”

Changmin’s smile is brilliant, and Kyungjae hurriedly turns around, pulling his phone out to dial his colleague at the venue.

The call is answered in half a ring.

“Please turn up the heat at the dinner venue.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Just do it. Changmin-ssi’s costume requires him to be topless and I’ve been told to make sure he stays warm.”

“But…I can only turn it up one more degree at the most.”

“One is better than none. Thank you.”

—

“Come back here!”

The tall young man turns around, arms widespread as he walks backwards away from his manager. “Why do you keep waving that thing at me?!”

“It’s cold! You need to wear this.”

“But it doesn’t go with my outfit!”

However, Kyungjae has learned to be persistent and to his somewhat satisfaction, he manages to place the furry jacket on the young man. He even helps him wear it, which won’t be the last time that night as he chases Changmin around, constantly waving the damn fur coat. He just grabbed whatever looked the warmest. The key to getting the younger man to stop protesting had been easy. The manager had name dropped after the second time he’d needed to chase the tall man down and after that, the remaining active member becomes as cooperative as only he can be.

—

Changmin knows Heechul has something on his mind when the man goes out of his way to get to him just before they go up onstage. After practically bowling over two people, the teletubby is right where he wants to be, standing next to Ace. 

“You’re such a pet, you know?”

“Not listening.”

“Pet pet pet,” Heechul grins, pressing on mercilessly. “Hyung pabo and hyung’s pet huh? Hyung isn’t even here and you’re still skipping to do his bidding.”

“He didn’t bid me to do anything,” Changmin replies honestly, trying to find a way to get away from a hyung he can only tolerate in small doses.

“So the jacket was your idea?”

“No,” Changmin admits reluctantly.

“Pet,” Heechul replies victoriously, complete with a knowing smirk before he does something rather unexpected.

He yanks at Ace’s jacket.

Caught by surprise, Changmin is unable to stop him, mildly shell-shocked as he is stripped off the warmth of the thick furry jacket. The cold hit him instantly, nipples puckering, titillating their audience as the female idols giggle and the male idols chuckle. 

Changmin reaches out immediately to grab his jacket back but the annoying red teletubby waves it out of reach.

“What the f—“ the younger man growls, not giving an inch as he gets up in Heechul’s space, this time getting a hold of his jacket.

The ensuing play fight amuses their audience, and anyone close enough to hear the heated whispers going back and forth between them while they tug at the jacket would be even more amused.

_”I’m telling hyung!”_

_“Go on. Be a tattle tale. He’s my Yunrobbong and he isn’t going to do anything to me.”_

_“I’m his Changdola and I’ll win this fight.”_

_“I’m his Heerobbong!”_

_“I’m his Changdollie!”_

_“I was his girlfriend!”_

_“I **am** his girlfriend!”_

_“What?!”_

_“I didn’t say that.”_

_“Yes, you did!”_

_“Fuck off, hyung. Give me my jacket!”_

—

“I can’t believe you won.”

“I’m the perfect Ace.”

“Yeah, but I think Sooyoungie’s outfit was better.”

Changmin rolls his eyes at his best friend, playfully pushing him away. “You’re just unhappy cos you lost.”

“I didn’t lose, man. There was no competition.”

“And yet you just said someone else’s outfit is better than mine.”

“There’s no competition because everyone is scared of Yunho hyung.”

“He’s not even here.”

“And yet you won.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m just saying your outfit is good but it wasn’t a competition.”

Changmin shoves his friend playfully away, ignoring the man’s words. A win is a win.

“Hyung, I wanna go to Asia with you!” Minho slips in between his hyungs and paws at the older man, making puppy eyes at Ace.

“You live in Asia.”

The SHINee visual pouts. 

Kyuhyun elbows in, pushing Minho away from Changmin’s side. “Take me! I wanna go to Asia.”

“Last I checked, South Korea is in Asia,” Changmin replies somewhat distractedly, looking around for Kyungjae.

Undaunted and ignoring Minho’s smirk, the Super Junior maknae presses on. “Pabo! You’ve got the vouchers for a trip. I meant those.”

“Get your own damn vouchers.”

“Ok, fine. Take me to LA!”

“Who do I look like to you?” Changmin finally spots the TVXQ manager and starts to move away from his clingy friends. 

“Ace!” Minho volunteers helpfully, only to get two pairs of baleful eyes on him. He shrinks away, as Kyuhyun gives him an exasperated look for Changmin has done this many times before.

“TVXQ’s Choikang Changmin.”

“What else?”

“My sunbae.”

“Exactly, now go get your own damn vouchers.”

Kyuhyun crosses his arms, muttering under his breath. “Yunho hyung would totally take us.”

“Not when he can take me,” Changmin replies matter-of-factly.

“Ready to go?” Kyungjae finally gets to his ward, frowning as he takes in the tall young man. “Where’s your jacket?”

“Oh!”

“I’ll get it!” Minho volunteers helpfully.

“I’m still not taking you!” Changmin sings out after him.

“I’m doing this out of the kindness of my heart!” Minho yells back, walking backwards, almost tripping over the prone Sadness lying on the floor, Sooyoung one hundred percent dedicated to her character. 

“You’re really not taking him right?” Kyuhyun asks, eyes wide as he watches the younger man’s progress towards their table where Changmin had left his jacket draped over the back of his chair.

“Nope.”

“And you’re really not taking me?”

Changmin rolls his eyes, putting his arm around his best friend’s shoulder and squeezing him. “Cho Kyuhyun, you are the Super Junior maknae. You have a million hyungs to go begging for a trip.”

“It’s not the same.”

“What do you mean?”

His friend turns to look Changmin dead in the eye. “It’s not the same as you and Yunho hyung.”

Changmin steps away from his friend. “What does Yunho hyung have to do with any of this?”

Kyuhyun looks at his friend, eyes knowing but he doesn’t say anything as Minho returns with the jacket. “Nothing.”

Kyungjae cuts in smoothly before Minho opens his mouth to ask, knowing they’ll be there for a few more minutes as Kyuline bicker amongst themselves. “Come on, it’s getting late. Let’s go, let’s go.”

Changmin holds out his hand silently as they walk away from his friends.

The manager places his phone in the idol’s waiting palm, and Changmin is dialing even before they get to the car.

—

Yunho blows into his palms to warm himself up, pacing up and down as he watches the band practice. There are too many mistakes, and the urge to speak up is there, but it’s close to midnight and he knows how cold and exhausted everyone is so he lets it go this time. He knows his presence is making them nervous, but he is too cold to say anything anyway.

He is humming the One Piece theme song when his phone rings.

Knowing it can only be Kyungjae at this time of the night, he answers, not bothering to stop humming.

Familiar laughter hits him like a ton of bricks, and the warmth he feels infuses his body from the inside out, warming him from the core and banishing the physical chill he feels as his heart smiles at the sound.

“I’m not delusional enough to believe we’re so connected that I think you knew without some help. Hyung told you.” Changmin’s voice is full of amusement, looking up at the TVXQ manager who nods before shutting the door on him and climbing into the front of the van.

Settling into the cool leather seat, Changmin’s bare body is protected by the jacket he is wearing. Hugging one arm around himself, he slouches down low in his seat as the van starts to move. The large interior of their van feels lonely and empty, but he prefers it this way. It always feels weird when someone other than Yunho sits with him in their van, and this includes their manager. Changmin gets irrationally cranky when there is anyone else with him and after the first couple of times, his minders recognize this and leave him alone. 

“Yes, he did. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“As much as I could with hyung chasing after me and waving my fur jacket at me ninety percent of the time.”

“It’s a cold night, Changdol-ah.”

“How come you answered the phone? Where are you?” Changmin changes the subject, ignoring the feeling in the pit of his stomach, the butterflies swirling in his belly at Yunho’s affectionate voice in his ear. He misses the man so much, and it’s about to get worse when he enlists. He doesn’t want to think on it yet, choosing to distract and change the subject.

The butterflies don’t go away though.

Yunho chuckles warmly. “You called me without knowing if I would answer?”

“If you hadn’t I would’ve just hung up.”

“You wouldn’t even have left me a message?”

Changmin ignores the shiver that races up his spine, Yunho’s voice dropping, the huskiness playing tricks with his mind at the late hour.

“What are you doing, hyung?” Changmin asks quietly.

The question is open, leaving it to Yunho to answer however he wants.

“I’m at rehearsals. We’ve got several performances coming up.”

Changmin checks the weather app quickly on the phone, exclaiming loudly when he sees the current temperature. 

“It’s minus one! You better be wearing at least five layers of clothes! Hyung, what the hell? I know you’re not wearing five layers! You better be wearing four! Go back to camp now!”

“I’m wearing a jacket,” Yunho laughs quietly, further warmed by Changmin’s concern. “It isn’t furry though.”

“How many layers?”

“Does underwear count?”

“Unless you’re wearing long underwear, it sure as fuck doesn’t count.”

“Underwear,” Yunho starts pointedly as he counts off the layers for his naggy other half. “Tee shirt, fatigues, jacket. That’s four layers.”

“What about your bottom half?”

“Underwear and pants.”

“That’s two layers!”

“Now you’re just being silly,” Yunho laughs this time, drawing a few pairs of eyes towards him, his laughter breaking through the cold air and warming those who hear it. “They don’t make jackets for the legs.”

“They should,” Changmin grumbles, pushing his seat back and turning over on his side to stare at the empty seat next to him. “Go back to camp now, hyung. It’s past midnight. Don’t you have lights out or something?”

“Rehearsing, Changdollie. I’ll return to camp soon.” Yunho smiles at a memory, changing the subject. “A few people sent photos of you tonight. I’m so proud of you. The win was well deserved.”

“Did you see photos of anyone else?”

“Why would they send me photos of anyone else?”

“So you just saw me?”

“Yes.”

“Then how did you know I deserved the win?”

“Because you’re my Ace.” Yunho replies easily, waving towards the band as they wrap up. He uncharacteristically walks ahead to get on the bus first, not lingering to chat with anyone.

Changmin burrows deeper into his jacket, glad for the darkness and his solitude in the back. His nipples are hard, but he sure as fuck isn’t cold. 

“Shut up, hyung.” Changmin’s blush is deep indeed and even he can feel the heat in his face and ears. “I knew you’d get the One Piece reference though.”

“Of course. We were watching the tenth anniversary episode together and we talked about how we wanted to have longevity like the anime.”

“How do you remember shit like this and still forget to put on sunscreen?”

“I remember the important things.”

This time, Changmin truly is unable to respond, and it falls silent between them.

Yunho starts to hum the One Piece song again as he settles in the back of the bus. He hums while watching his division members approaching the bus, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. He just waits, even as the first soldier boards the bus.

“You should go,” Changmin finally speaks, voice very quiet, hearing the increasingly loud voices in the background.

“Yes, I should,” Yunho agrees. “Sleep well, Changdol-ah.”

They exchange goodbyes, and Changmin hangs up first, staring at the phone in his hand in the darkness. He knows he didn’t say what he wanted, but he figures the man knows anyway.

—

His pocket vibrates just as they enter the camp, reminding him that he should turn off his phone.

_**Make sure you keep Dec 2017-Jan 2018 free.** _

Yunho’s brow furrows, the question is in his reply.

_**Why? That’s ages away.** _

The reply message is quick and succinct.

_**We’re going away.** _

_**Oh? They already decided on tour dates? Wouldn’t that be too early?** _

_**Do you ever stop thinking about work? Ugh! Nevermind, don’t answer that.** _

Yunho shakes his head, a tiny smile tugging at his lips while he types out his reply. He is watched closely by one soldier in particular. A soldier whose breath hitches and belly swirls at the smile, and yet his heart hurts for his knows those smiles will never be for him.

_**Alright, Changdollie. Calm down. So where are we going?** _

_**LA for Christmas and a tour of Asia in the New Year.** _

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fleshing out of a conversation I had with NickiAnon last week. I finally got round to writing it although admittedly this actually went to places I didn’t intend for it to go and I had to claw it back whoops.


End file.
